


Dismantle

by xAlexithymiax



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlexithymiax/pseuds/xAlexithymiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not what I expected," he murmured against her skin as her legs tightened around him. "You're also lucky I'm not looking for anything romantic."</p><p>"That's okay," Ginny said, her breathing slightly heavy. "I knew what I was getting myself into."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismantle

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended on being a one-shot, but I might make a companion fix for it, depending how people feel.

**Dismantle**

 

Her mouth had gotten her into a bigger mess than she thought it would this time. It didn't have to happen like this but she just couldn't control her temper. Not this time. Not with him. It was near to impossible.

Everyone else had seen it coming, seen it boiling in her for weeks, but no one tried to reason with her; no one dared step in the path of Ginny Weasley's wrath. It was just never a good idea, and people knew it.

Harry had been the first, month's back, to get on her bad side. It might have been that she was having a bad day, not that she recalled, but it still happened. She didn't remember what he said, though it might have not been anything too terrible for her to lash out.

Her family always said Ginny was too sensitive. Maybe it was true with some people that she was extra emotional for one reason or anything, but not when it came to Draco Malfoy; she was perfectly within her rights to be as angry as she wanted with him after what he did.

It still angered her, even days later, as she sat with Luna in the library. She was holding her quill so hard that anyone who walked by would assume she was going to snap it in half.

"Ginny," Luna said softly, "I think you might want to release the quill just a bit. You might break it."

"I'd rather break his neck," she snarled, shaking her head. "He humiliated me, Luna! Not just in front of my own house but--"

"The entire Great Hall." Luna had heard this already but she was being kind by listening and agreeing, she thought. "I know, Ginny."

Ginny turned her head, her red hair falling over her eye. "Never mind," she mumbled. "I get it. I'm talking about it too much."

"Well--"

"I'm sorry," she said. She started to gather her books, and as Luna reached out to stop her, Ginny put up a hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, okay?"

She didn't wait for Luna's reply as she left the library. This is how it had been it had been for the past few days; Ginny, clearly outraged at what had taken place, Luna, placating to her woes, but secretly not caring because the story bored her.

The secret was out now.

As Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Tower, she spotted Harry, who looked like he was trying to find a place to hide.

"Hey," Ginny said, "what's wrong? You look ready to duck and cover."

Harry saw her and frowned. "It's not because of you, trust me. It's Romilda."

When she stopped in front of him, she started to laugh. "Romilda Vane?"

He nodded.

"But didn't she try to slip you that love potion awhile back?"

"Yeah, and it would have worked on me if Ron hadn't gotten to the chocolates first," he said. "Anyway, I heard Malfoy was giving you a rough time the other day. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"If you want to talk, I--"

"No," she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm okay, really, Harry."

"If you're sure," Harry said, smiling. "Do you have class now? Maybe I can walk you there."

Ginny noticed he was trying too hard to do something. Perhaps it was flirting, but she never really thought Harry had been any good at it. Not entirely. Girls just had a tendency to flock to him because he was the Chosen One.

"I don't have class right now and I think I'm capable of walking on my own without a bodyguard."

This came out more defensive than she had expected. She opened her mouth to apologize when she heard a voice behind her. She groaned audibly.

"Careful, Potter, or you might end up on her hit list."

Draco Malfoy smirked from behind Ginny, and as she turned around and saw the look on his face, she was tempted to punch him.

"What do you want?" she asked, frowning. "Haven't you embarrassed me enough for the week?"

"No," he said. He looked over at Harry. "Were you just running away from her? I would."

"Why don't you?" Ginny snapped.

"Actually," Harry said, "not that it's any of your business but I'm hiding from someone."

"Oh, well done, Potter. Whoever you're hiding from will never find you standing in the middle of the hallway." Draco rolled his eyes, and then looked back at the redhead.

"Do you know Romilda Vane, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"She's insufferable," Draco replied. "Almost as much as Granger."

Ginny looked back at Harry and they both seemed to have the same idea: they reached for their wands.

"Please." He smirked. "I don't think you'll want to do that."

"Why not?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Draco watched in satisfaction as Professor McGonagall swooped down on her two students, her nostrils flaring in anger. Neither Harry nor Ginny turned to look at her; they just stood still, staring at each other.

"I asked both of you a question!"

Ginny nearly cringed when McGonagall's screech was right in her ear. Her hand shook as she put her wand away and closed her eyes.

"Miss Weasley," she said kindly, "please look at me."

Ginny reluctantly turned, but not before giving Malfoy a nasty glare. She stared into her Head of Houses' face and forced a smile.

"Yes?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Since Mr. Potter seems to have been struck with a sudden Silencing Charm, I'll ask you. What were the two of you about to do to Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny froze, unsure of what to say. If she lied, McGonagall would know. On the other hand, if she told the truth, they would probably receive detention with Filch. She was both surprised and angered as Harry spoke.

"I was trying to stop her," he said. "She was going to curse Malfoy."

McGonagall turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "That was very commendable of you, Potter, but I'm sure it wasn't necessary as Miss Weasley should have known better in the first place." She turned back to look at Ginny. "You will be required to go to Snape's classroom for detention tonight."

"But why can't you--"

"I have things to tend too, Miss Weasley. I'll go and speak to Professor Snape." When she was gone, Ginny exploded.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You were going to cast a spell too!" She was shaking as she glared at Harry, and when Malfoy snorted behind her, she rounded on him, shouting, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Malfoy's body lifted as though suspended by invisible wires. He glared down at Ginny, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. "This isn't funny, Weasley. Let me down! Do you want to getr13;"

"Silencio!" Ginny hissed.

She watched Malfoy's eyes widen, his mouth moving wordlessly, probably damning her to hell or somewhere else. When Harry gripped her arm to turn her around, she shoved him back.

"What are you doing? This isn't necessary."

"He needs to learn!" Ginny snapped. "He can't keep getting everything he wants, Harry."

Harry watched Malfoy helplessly, wondering how Ginny was able to concentrate and yell at the same time.

"Let him down, Gin," said Harry. "Come on, this isn't you."

Ginny stared at him, her eyes daggers. "You're right. It shouldn't be him up in the air, unable to talk. It should have been you."

When Malfoy dropped with a loud crash behind them, Ginny started to walk away. She could hear both of them yelling after her but she didn't care.

**X**

 

"I couldn't miss Quidditch," he said. "It's the end of the season and we're up against Slytherin."

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room later that night. Harry was trying to explain things to Ron while Hermione was with Ginny in the dormitories. He wasn't exactly succeeding.

Ron hadn't really been listening to him. He was too busy with his Transfiguration work. But when he heard the last part about the Slytherins, he looked up.

"She's still my sister," he said. "She's your friend, too, so why would you go and do that to her?"

"I just told you!"

"So, Quidditch is more important than a lousy detention." Ron nodded. "Did you forget that Ginny's on the team, too? You ruined your chances of winning anyway since you don't have a Seeker."

Harry frowned. "I didn't think McGonagall would believe me."

"So why didn't you just tell the truth?"

Before Harry could answer, he heard Hermione's voice getting louder as it came toward them. She and Ginny emerged from the dorms, both looking less than happy to see him.

"Ginny, I--"

"Save it, Harry," Hermione said, putting up a hand. "She told me everything, and judging from Ron's expression, you told him too."

"I didn't--" Harry tried again.

"Mean it?" Hermione laughed. "Really? We all know Quidditch is the most important thing to you so I kind of expected this."

"Hermione," Ginny said, nudging her. "It doesn't matter anymore. Can we go, please?"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. "It's kind of late."

"For a walk," Ginny said. "We'll be back soon."

When they exited through the portrait hole, Harry looked at Ron before collapsing into the armchair by the fire.

"It's late for a walk," Harry said as he looked at the dark sky outside.

"Are you saying they're lying?" Ron said. "I know Hermione wouldn't lie, or be part of one, if she could help it."

"Yeah," Harry said. He stood up. "I'll be back."

**X**

 

Her back hit the wall as he slammed her into it. There was nothing kind or sweet about his kisses tonight. They were rough, bruising, and wild. His lips skimmed down her jaw as his fingers gripped her thigh.

"You're not what I expected," he murmured against her skin as her legs tightened around him. "You're also lucky I'm not looking for anything romantic."

"That's okay," Ginny said, her breathing slightly heavy. "I knew what I was getting myself into."

Draco smirked as she untangled herself from him and stood with her back lightly pressed against the stone. He kissed her collarbone, flicking his tongue across her flesh before she wrapped her fingers in his hair and held him in place.

"How did you get away?" he wondered as he pulled back to look at her.

"Hermione," Ginny said.

"Granger actually helped you?" He was surprised.

"Well, she didn't know what I was doing. I told her I needed some time to myself so she left me alone."

"Ah, so she was your alibi."

Ginny nodded. "Sorry about this afternoon. I had to make Harry believe I was furious with you."

Draco smirked and rubbed his neck. "The landing hurt but if all of it for the past few months was to make Potter feel worse, it was worth it."

He lowered his mouth to work wonders on her ear and Ginny's insides melted. She couldn't help the moan that fell away from her lips as she said, "I told Luna I was going to break your neck."

For some reason, Draco found her false anger at him extremely attractive, so she wasn't surprised when he crashed his lips against hers, groping and scratching and biting as much as he could before lifting her up again. It didn't take long for their actions to heat up, turning the melting sensation in Ginny's stomach to fire as he slid into her.

**X**

 

Harry watched from the shadows. He felt sick staring at his best friend's sister and his enemy in this position, but what was worse was the fact that he felt anger toward Malfoy. Ginny had been right about one thing, though.

Malfoy always got what he wanted.

Just as Harry turned to leave, he caught sight of something, and it made him shudder.

Ginny's eyes were open; her head was turned to the side, her unclad body moving slowly and covered in partial darkness. She was staring straight at him, her lips twisted into a smirk that only seemed to mean one thing to Harry.

 _This was all a game and you lost._


End file.
